Potter's Palace of Pleasure
by Argo0
Summary: Betrayed by his wife and disillusioned with the life of an Auror, Harry uses his family fortune to build a palace dedicated to the pursuit of pleasure, both for his customers and himself. HarryMany. Abandoned - see chapter 7 for details.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING** This story contains mature themes such as sexual content, incest, prostitution, gambling and adultery. If these themes bother you then leave now, otherwise I hope you enjoy the story.

Nursing his glass of fire whiskey in one hand, Harry Potter surveyed his surroundings, the toils of his labours for the past four years, from his very comfortable chair. His office, located in a position high above the rest of his building, was situated such so he could view his entire operation at any given time. He could see, hear and smell everything he wanted to, too make sure everything was going well with his new business. The sight of the all the different people arriving to enjoy the pleasures of his establishment, the sound of loud bass music and money exchanging hands and the smell of sweat, alcohol and sex. These were the sensations created by his new venture, a large complex dedicated to the pursuit of pleasure, Potter's Palace of Pleasure.

After his precious daughter began her second year, he found out that his wife of twenty years was pregnant yet again. While Harry was, naturally, excited at the prospect of having another child to raise, Ginny was not so inclined. Without his knowledge she went to St. Mungo's to have it removed, then told Harry almost immediately afterwards, saying that she did not want to be her mother and that she wanted a life outside of her children now that all of them attended Hogwarts. Harry was furious with her. Not at her desire to have no more children, but the fact that she had done this behind her back without talking to him. Her responding argument was too say that it was she who was going to turn into a beached whale, not him, and that she could do whatever she wanted with both her body and the unborn child. When Harry said that it was his child to and that he had just as much right to decide the child's fate, he was floored by her response.

"The child wasn't yours," Ginny had said with almost a hint of gloating. "It's amazing that you've fathered any children really, considering how many men I've been with."

The word stunned was too weak to describe Harry's reaction. He may as well have been replaced with a statue. Ginny, who had spoken out of the emotional high caused by the argument soon realised what she said profusely pleaded false and begged forgiveness but the damage had been done. By the time the children came home for the holidays, they were told that they could either stay at Harry's new place in London, or in the family home with Ginny, who received only a third of what she wanted from the divorce. Ginny, naturally wanted all the children to come with her to get one up on Harry, but Harry did not wish to force his beloved children to choose between their parents. Fortunately, the children were able to see their mother for what she was, and although none of them were willing to cut her out of their lives completely, they spent most of their time at their fathers.

When they returned to school, Harry found himself bored, having become disillusioned with the life of an Auror a year earlier. So instead he decided to start a business, and chose to invest in sin, probably the easiest thing to market. Using his still sizeable fortune and the weight of his name, he quickly managed to set up a venue, procure all the necessary licenses, and hired a large staff, all dedicated to catering to all of man's sins.

Harry again looked over his business, taking in the sights. The casino as usual was packed, all kinds of people trying to increase their fortunes and gambling it away. People were dancing the night away to the powerful beats in his club, while at his bar sat several groups of people who were just enjoying a few quiet drinks. His brothel/strip club was very lively as well, with a pretty young blonde putting on a show for the audience of men and women. All in all, marketing sin like this, Harry thought, turned out to be very profitable.

Harry's musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it," he called out to the person of the other side.

"Tis your assistant, 'Arry," came the reply as the door opened.

In walked his assistant and former sister-in-law, Fleur Weasley 'nee Delacour, looking as attractive as ever and at least fifth teen years younger she her actual age. When her youngest began Hogwarts, Fleur had decided to begin working again, in order to keep busy and bring in a bit of extra money, a decision that neither Bill nor Molly approved of. After going through several jobs where her husband showed up in a fit a jealously and caused her to get fired, she was hired by one of the few people who weren't afraid of the Weasley name; Harry. He hired her as an assistant to help him manage the business, a job that she performed rather well at and brought in a nice wage, much to Bill's annoyance. Harry couldn't help but admire her form, the smoothness of her gorgeous legs, the sway of her hips in her knee length grey pencil skirt or the perfect amount of cleavage shown, as she made her way to his desk. The beautiful Veela smirked as her saw her boss staring at her body.

"Please, Monsieur Potter," Fleur said, accentuating her exotic accent and sitting on his desk. "I am a married woman."

"A crime to be sure," Harry said, returning her smirk and leaning back in his chair. "What did you need Fleur?"

"You asked me to alert you if Ron Weasley showed up again. He's in the casino as usual" she said, expecting the sour look that appeared on Harry's face.

"He is, is he?" questioned Harry. "Can I safely assume that he hasn't come to pay off his debt to the casino?"

Fleur shook her head. "Of course not, that's what decent and smart people do. No, he has been here for an hour and has already doubled his outstanding loans."

"What?" hissed Harry. "He already owes us two thousand galleons. How in Merlin's name do you double that in only an hour?"

"The kind of poor judgement that most of the Weasley men seem to possess," Fleur said, shrugging. "Bill still wants me to return to the kitchen even though his own gambling debts keep piling up."

"Idiots the whole lot of them," grumbled Harry. He paused to give thought to Ron's predicament. Familiar with the financial status of his best friends he knew that they could not pay the debt easily and Ron's disregard for his situation would quickly see the debt grow. While it was no secret that Harry gave preferential treatment to his friends and former associated, there was a line that Ron was close to crossing.

"Do you know how much longer he's planning on staying here tonight?" Harry asked Fleur, breaking from his thought.

Again, his assistant shrugged. "He had just ordered another drink at the black jack table and I heard it mentioned that he was planning on heading to the strip club afterwards."

Harry nodded. "When you leave my office, tell Baxter not to let him leave until I've said so. I'm going to make it clear to Ron that he hasn't exactly been that good of a friend that I will allow him to rack up a four thousand galleon debt without paying it back," he said.

His Veela assistant nodded. "I shall inform him," Fleur said as the turned to leave. However Harry quickly got out of his chair and grabbed her arm.

"I said when you leave my office, Fleur. I still have a matter I wish for you to attended," he whispered into her ear and pushed her into his desk.

"And what matter would that be," Fleur asked seductively, her hot breathe tickling Harry's ear. "I am not one of your whores 'Arry, I am not here to satisfy your carnal urges."

"I pay my whores to have sex with other men, and on occasion with me," Harry said, his hand leaving her arm and roaming the rest of her body. "I pay you to assist me with my business. The sex is a bonus."

And with that Harry grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her into a fierce kiss. Fleur responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, hiking her skirt up her body, grinding into his body while returning the kiss with equal ferocity. Harry's hand left her waist, to move between her legs to remove her underwear, only to find that he had been beaten to the punch. Not deterred in the slightest, he slipped two fingers into her already dripping folds.

"For someone so resistant to her boss's advances, you sure send mixed messages, given your lack of underwear and sopping pussy," said Harry, breaking the kiss and using his thumb to rub the Veela's clitoris.

Fleur moaned in response. "I figured you would want this, so I removed my underwear before I came in."

"You naughty minx," Harry smirked, as he continued to finger her, his fingers going deeper while his thumb kept rubbing. He then continued speaking. "Of course you want this as much as I, don't you my dirty slut."

His assistant nodded, her hands making their way to Harry's groin, rubbing his growing erection through his pants. "Oui, I want this, and I especially want this," she said, giving his dick a squeeze, making Harry groan. "Now how shall you have me today 'Arry?" Fleur asked, her fingers grabbing the zipper and pulling it down teasingly. "Shall you fuck my mouth while you eat me out, or will you fuck me against the wall like a man should?" she said as she pulled his eight inch shaft out of his pants.

"Neither," answered Harry, his hand leaving her pussy. He then grabbed Fleur and spun her around, bending her over his desk and fully hiking her skirt over her shapely ass. "I would love for nothing more than to spend the next couple of hours fucking you every way possible, but Ron needs to be dealt with soon, so we only have time for a quickie," he said, positioning his dick at her entrance and gently pressed into her.

"Mmmm, stupid Weasleys," moaned Fleur, at the intrusion. "One way or another they always ruin sex."

Harry slowly entered further into Fleur, causing her to moan again. "Enough of that," he said. "I don't want you thinking of them while we screwing."

Fleur chuckled slightly, lifting her hip to get more of Harry into her. "Have no fear darling, there is no worry of that."

Her lover smirked at her comment, then without further comment, he slammed his entire length into her wet pussy, causing the pair to moan loudly. Grabbing her by the ass, Harry began thrusting in and out of her at a faster pace, causing his partners moaned in increase in frequency and volume.

"Fuck fuck… oh fuck… so good, keep going, please, oh… please don't stop… oh fuck me please," Fleur begged, her fingers tightly gripping the edge of the desk.

Harry stared at her gorgeous ass as he fucked her and gave it a light slap, causing his assistant to give a sharp gasp. "Fuck your cunt is so tight. You sure your husband fucks you at all?" the dark haired man asked, giving her ass another smack.

"Mmm, well he tries," she responds. "But he has not properly fucked me since our honeymoon."

"A crime to be sure," says Harry, repeating his earlier sentiments as his hands leave her ass to make their way to her breasts which he begins to knead. "That a body as gorgeous as yours is not fucked the way it should be."

His Veela lover moaned, both in agreement and in pleasure at his hands ministrations and his continuous thrusting. It does not take long before Fleur can feel herself reaching her peak, the pleasure being provided by her employer consuming her.

"OOOHH, so close, 'Arry, please, don't stop, don't stop don…OOOOOOOHH," Fleur moaned loudly as she reached her climax, spilling her juices all over Harry's cock and his pants.

Hearing the erotic sound of his lover coming all over him, Harry speeds up his thrusting, eager to reach his own climax. Fleur, who had come down from her orgasmic high, began to focus more of her lover's pleasure, clenching her walls around him and squeezing his hard cock tighter.

"Fuck Fleur, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna… AHHHH," Harry grunted, the Veela, giving one last squeeze with her pussy as Harry's hands once again found themselves on Fleur's ass, holding it there as he empties his load into her hot pussy.

After he finishes in her, Harry falls back into his comfy office chair, his softening cock leaving his assistants pussy with a slight 'pop', some of his load dribbling drown her leg. With a pleasurable moan, Fleur pushes herself up from the desk and reaches for Harry's wand, which had been left in his drawer. Several spells latter, their clothes free from the smell of sweat and sex and Fleur has pulled her skirt down, much to Harry's disappointed. Once she had made herself presentable, she turned to face Harry, who still had his dick out.

"Mmm, that was fun, non?" said Fleur, as she kneeled down in front of him and gave his cock a long lick, before setting it back into his pants and redoing the zipper.

"Absolutely," agreed her boss. "If it wasn't for that damned Weasley, I'd be getting you ready for round two."

His assistant smirked at him. "You are insatiable, my love," she said as he returned her smirk. Again she turned to leave the office, this time without Harry stopping her. At the door, she turned to him. "I'll relay your message to Baxter and tell him to bring Weasley to your office," she said smiling at him, before her smile turned back into a sexy smirk. "You should also see Gabrielle before you leave tonight; I hear she's been missing you."

"Hmm," Harry mused aloud. "It has been a while since I've had my dick in her tight little ass."

At this Fleur chuckled. "By a while you mean a week non?" she questioned, causing Harry chuckled as well.

Harry was then struck by a thought. "Actually, when you have Ron come up here can you also send for one of the girls from the brothel as well," he said to his assistant.

Fleur raised one of her perfect eyebrows. "I thought you completely banned Ronald from the brothel girls, why would you want one of them here… unless, you don't mean _her_, do you?" Fleur asked, realising what her boss was planning.

Harry nodded. "Ron doesn't really seem to grasp how much trouble he's in. I think this should show him that things are serious now. Besides this is just a demonstration. He's not going to so reckless with his money when he learns how he's going to be paying me back," he said

"If you're planning what I think you are planning," Fleur said, her hands on the door frame. "Then I do not envy him in the slightest."

Harry again nodded, this time to himself as his assistant left his office to carry out his request and closed the door behind her. He then smirked at the thought of humiliating his lofty friend and giving him what he deserved. 'Yes, very soon' Harry thought 'Ron will understand exactly how much trouble he's in'.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING** This story contains mature themes such as sexual content, incest, prostitution, gambling and adultery. If these themes bother you then leave now, otherwise I hope you enjoy the story.

Harry groaned as he observed one of his surveillance screens, watching as Ron lost more money at the black jack table. Fleur had arrived at his office twenty minutes ago announcing Ron's presence and during that time he had increased his debt by another eighty galleons. 'This is getting ridiculous' Harry thought to himself, as he watched his head of security, Nathaniel Baxter, approach his old friend.

Harry watched the pair of them talk for several seconds before leaving the screen and making their way to his office. The dark-haired man smirked as his vision shifted from screen to screen, watching them come closer to his office. He had had enough of Ron's shit to last a life time. There was that thing in fourth year when his best friend didn't even believe him when he said he didn't enter the tournament and Ron's desertion during their hunt of the Horcruxes. Harry, due to the insecurities he had developed because of the Dursley's, forgave him both times. It was the more recent years that the problems really began to surface. Harry's divorce or abandonment to hear the Weasley's talk about, of Ginny had not gone over well with her mother and brothers. One particularly nasty argument between them led to Ron claiming that it was Harry's fault that Ginny had slept around so much, as if it made sense. This in turn caused problems with his own wife, Hermione, who in her logical and observant manner noted that nobody made Ginny do anything that she didn't want to do, and that it was hardly his fault that Ginny was spreading her legs for every Tom and Dick instead of Harry.

Yet when Harry opened up his new casino, Ron was one of his first patrons, quickly resorting to using their friendship as an entry fee. Once inside, Ron began piling up the debt, somehow believing that his good friend would pick up the tab later. 'It's time to make things clear to the miserable little ponce,' Harry thought as Ron and Baxter, the dark haired man who was the size of a human shaped bear, entered his office and gestured the red head to take a seat.

"Geez Harry, what's going on," said Ron as he took a seat in the offered chair. "I was about to get lucky, I just know it."

Harry just snorted. "Four thousand galleons say otherwise Ron. Ever since I opened this place you have taken advantage of our friendship and now I've called you here to explain to you how much trouble you are in," he says, glaring at his friend.

"Wait, you mean that you're actually going to make me, your best mate, pay that money," Ron said incredulously. "Come on mate, you'd seriously make your best friend for thirty three years pay in the casino that you own?"

Harry nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" he questioned. "Neville pays his debts, so does Dean, so does your father and, gods rest him, so did George. Even bloody Malfoy always settles his debts, and none of them has ever owed me more than a hundred galleons. And for someone who so values our friendship so highly, well we've been friends since we were eleven and you've done nothing but piss on it."

Ron, now realising that Harry was indeed seriously, began to get angry. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he said, bristling with anger. "After all the shit you put my family through, you really expect me to pay? You fucking owe us Potter, you fucking berk."

Harry, who had anticipated Ron's outburst, nodded to the silent Baxter, who landed a solid punch into the red heads gut, winding him and causing him to grasp. "You just don't get it do you Ron," he said shaking his head. "You just don't understand how much shit you really are in. Your family has been good to me, I grant you but not so much as I will simply wipe away a debt of four thousand galleons Ron. The purpose of this pleasure palace is to make money; it is not your playground. Still I think I have a way for you to grasp the severity of your situation. Tell me did you ever wonder why I never let you near the brothel or strip club."

Ron grunted. "I guessed it was because of Hermione," he said, still annoyed at his limited access of the Palace.

"It part," Harry nodded. "Hermione is one of my best friends. I'm not going to have you disrespecting her in such away. But that's not the full story. Simply put I didn't want you causing a scene."

Waving his wand, he opened the door to his private bathroom, and Ron gasped at the woman who came out. An attractive and slender young woman of eighteen or so, she had luxurious red hair that was thrown over her shoulder and down her front, coming to the small of her back. She wore nothing except a pale blue bathrobe which ended half way down her thighs, showing off her dazzling legs which were further accentuated by the four inch blue heels. The robe was also parted up top just enough to give all present a good viewing all her cleavage. However it was her face that caused Ron to gasp, her face which was so much like his wife's.

"Rose?" Ron choked out, his daughter acknowledging her father with a nod. Then Harry's words began to sink in. "Hang on a minute. Are you telling me that you're a whore for Harry?"

Rose nodded again. "Yep," she said, glaring at her father. "I've worked for Uncle Harry for almost a year, since I left school. He pays very well, and his bonuses are great." With that, Rose shamelessly dropped her robe in front of her father, displaying for all her firm ass and her nicely sized breast. She then walked over to Harry and kneeled in front of him, grabbing his zipper in between her teeth and pulling it down.

Harry smirked at the fish impression that his friend was doing, too shocked to be angry. "Beautiful isn't she?" he said, as Rose fished out his cock and gave it a long lick around before gently sucking on the tip. "She wanted to earn her own money, and get away from her domineering father. She was very eager to learn, weren't you darling?"

Rose nodded as she took more of her uncle's length into her mouth. She then began moving up and down his length while Harry placed his hands gently on her head. Harry threw a look towards Ron, noticing the anger in his eyes, yet the bulge also growing in his pants, as he listened to the slurping noises his daughter made as she sucked off her uncle.

Seeing his best friend's arousal, Harry sneered at him. "Tell us Rosie, whose cock was it, that first fucked your pretty little mouth," he said, lifting her head off his length.

Pausing in her blowjob, Rose took her mouth of Harry's dick and began stroking it with her hand. "It was yours Uncle Harry," she said, looking into Harry's eyes while her father began to growl. "Your delicious hard cock was the first in my mouth, and your come tasted so good when you blew your load into my mouth."

Harry's penis twitched at her descriptive words, and if he were to guess, he was sure that Ron too felt in increase in arousal, as well as anger. "And tell us," he continued. "Whose cock was the first to plunder your tight virgin cunt?" he said as he lifted his niece, onto his lap, turning around so her father could see her firm young breasts and her tight little pussy.

"Mmm, it was yours Uncle Harry," Rose said, as she lined his hard dick with her sopping wet pussy. "It felt so good, having your penis slam into my little pussy, over and over again. I came so hard when you finished inside me," and with that she impaled herself onto Harry's penis, causing both her uncle and her to moan loudly.

Harry's hands did not remain idle at all. His right hand made its way to her firm breast, not the biggest he had ever felt, but a nice handful to be sure. His hand began kneading the breast and pinching her erected nipple. His left hand made its way down to her crotched and began fingering her clit as he continued to thrust in and out of his moaning niece, leaning back so to allow her uncle to force his tongue into her mouth.

Ron couldn't believe this was happening. He thought he would blow of some steam after work at his friend's casino, try and win some money off his good luck feeling. Instead, he had found out that Harry actually expected him to pay his debts to the casino, and that his precious daughter was a whore at his brothel, and had been fucking her uncle for at least a year. Ron couldn't help but watch as his best friend of thirty three years continued to saw in and out of his little girl while his hands grabbed all over her body and wanted nothing more to go over there and punch Harry in the face. Baxter's dustbin lid size hand on his shoulder quickly squashed that idea. For several minutes Ron watched as Harry fuck Rose, her gentle moaning increasing in volume as she climbed to her peak.

"Mmmm, oh god Uncle Harry," cried Rose, her orgasm quickly approaching as she broke the kiss with her uncle. "Mmm, it feels so… good… OOOHH UNCLE HARRY, I'M COMING… OOOOOOOHHHH," and Ron could only watch as his daughter screamed in pleasure and came all over her uncle's cock.

Harry then stopped his pounding and gently lifted his niece off his dick, much to her chagrin. "Why don't you tell your daddy, Rosie," said Harry, sneering at his old friend. "Whose cock was the first to enter your tight little ass," as he adjusted Rose so he was at the entrance of her asshole.

"Mmm," Rose moan as Harry entered into her back door as Ron's eyes widened, his dick well lubed by her orgasm. "It was yours Uncle Harry. Your dick was the first one I took there. It felt so good having you hard cock stretch my ass like that."

Harry then placed his hands beneath her thighs and lifted her legs well into the air, giving Ron a prime view at his cock disappearing into his niece's firm ass. Rose just moaned, either not noticing or not caring about the way her father was staring at their joining. Her dark haired lover continued to move her up and down, his throbbing member moving in and out of her teenaged ass while Rose's fingers began toying with soaking pussy, attempting to achieve another climax.

The sensation of his niece's ass tightly squeezing his solid cock soon had Harry coming. "Fuck Rosie, your ass is so fucking TIGHT," he yelled, slamming his niece downing onto his dick as he emptied his seed into her hot ass, and triggering her second orgasm.

"OOOOH, UNCLE HARRY," Rose cried, her juices pouring down her uncles cock and onto his lap.

Ron stared dumbly at the couple, who panted heavily as Rose lifted herself off of Harry's cock. He then watched as his daughter returned to her knees and she began cleaning her uncle's cock with her mouth, some of Harry's cum dribbling out of her ass onto the floor. As Rose sucked her juices off, Harry looked at his struck dumb friend. "You realise how serious I am now, right," he said. "You will pay the money back, one way or another, Ron."

For a moment, Ron snapped out of his stasis and returned to his self-righteous self. "You should be paying me, you bastard, whoring out my daughter like that," he growled, only to receive an angry look from Rose.

"Fuck you, Dad," she snarled, taking her mouth off of her uncle's dick. "I eighteen years old, I can fuck whoever I want, and if I want to get paid for it, well that's my choice as well. I wonder what Mum would think if she heard you talking about pimping me out to pay back you're gambling debts."

Harry reached forward to gently stroke his niece's hair and pulling her back to her duties. As she continued to clean him, he spoke. "That's actually a good point. In ancient Japan when men couldn't pay back their gambling debt to the yakuza, the crime lords would take the man's wife or daughters and prostitute them until the debt was repaid. Now Rosie here is independent, and in no way obligated to help here miserable father unless she wants to. Hermione on the other hand…"

Immediately, Rose pulled away. "You would really whore my Mum out to help this bastard," she asked, unbelieving that her beloved uncle would be so cruel.

Harry shook his head. "I would never force Hermione to do such a thing, but I think the option should be given," he said, before being interrupted by Ron.

"YES, that's a great idea," he jumped up before receiving two venomous looks from Harry and Rose.

"The option will be given to Hermione," spat Harry. "If she chooses not to help you, it will be no less than you deserve, and you'll have to pay us back some other way," he said, glaring at Ron who had been cowed by the glares of his friend and daughter. He then continued. "If she does choose to help, then she deserves far better than you. She will work here, either as a prostitute or a stripper or a waitress, and a significant portion of her pay check will be withheld to pay back the debt. If Rose chooses, she too can sacrifice some of her wage to help the debt." The look Rose shot her father didn't inspire confidence. "Regardless of what they choose, you, Ronald, will not be allowed back into the palace until the debt in paid in full."

Ron gulped. "Isn't that a little unfair. I mean my daughter already works as your whore and now you want my wife to as well. Shouldn't I be allowed a little bit of cash to pay with," he asked, hopefully.

Harry angrily shook his head. "You owe us way too much money. Anything Hermione has left over will be hers to do with what she pleases. Mr Baxter," he said to the guard. "Please escort Ron out of the palace and inform all the security personnel that he is not allowed past the front desk without an escort. Ron," he turned back to the red haired man, who had his armed grabbed by the guard. "I expect to see both you and Hermione here in my office tomorrow night at seven. We will discuss your options then. If you do not show up tomorrow, then I shall send Mr Baxter here to drag your miserable person in. And while the ladies tell me he's very gentle with them, I doubt he's that friendly towards idiots who piss me off."

With those final words, Baxter roughly pulled Ron's arm out of Harry's office, with the red haired man protesting and shrugging against the giant. Once they had left, Harry looked back down at his niece, looking unhappy with him. "You promise not to hurt my Mum, right?" she asked. "It's not her fault Dad's a complete idiot."

Harry smiled as he pulled her naked body into his lap, his hands grabbing her ass. "Of course not," he said. "I love Hermione, she's my best friend, and I would never force a woman to make up for her dumbass husbands mistakes."

"Good," Rose stated, wrapping her arms around her uncle's neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, Harry grinned. "Beside, doesn't it turn you on, about all the fun things we can do with your mother," he whispered into her ear. "Like her eating you out, while I pound her from behind?"

"Mmmm," Rose moaned at the thought. "I have such a pervy uncle, thinking about his niece and her mother in such a way. Not all of us are into incest Uncle Harry," she said teasingly, causing Harry to laugh.

"Like it ever deterred you," he said, causing her to squeal as he spanks her on the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING** This story contains mature themes such as sexual content, incest, prostitution, gambling and adultery. If these themes bother you then leave now, otherwise I hope you enjoy the story.

**A/N** Thanks to everyone for your reviews. They help motivate me to write more. A few things I'd like to mention though. Firstly, I apologise for how long this chapter took. My excuse is that I'm a student and so I either don't have enough time to write, or just don't feel like it. Secondly, I've seen in the reviews that people have been making requests. Please feel free to do so, I've got a good idea of who I want in this story, many female characters from Harry Potter and a few OC's for variety's sake, but I'd love to hear who you guys want in the story. That being said, I'm not promising their inclusion either. Narcissa Malfoy, along with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and the Greengrass sisters will definitely be in it, while some characters will Andromeda may not be in it as I have a difficult time picturing them in my mind. Still we'll see. And for the incest fans out there who were hoping for some incredibly obscure reasoning for Lily Potter the Elder returning from the dead just so she can have sex with her son... sorry its just not gonna happen. Finally, please keep reviewing. I find them inspiring and like i said before, they do help to motivate me write. I'm not promising regular updates for anything like that, but the reviews do help.

An hour had passed since Ron had been escorted from his office by Baxter and Harry began his walk from his office to the apartment that was also present in his palace. The entire complex was beneath the ground, to avoid the watchful eye of Muggles. The entrance foyer, his office, his apartment and various other offices, supply rooms and surveillance rooms were contained in a level suspended on the roof, the casino, bar, brothel, strip club and dance club all beneath. Layered throughout the palace was its second attraction. As well as catering to almost every vice imaginable, the complex was also home to one of the most sophisticated network of wards and runes, both ensuring the surveillance and security of the complex as well as protecting the privacy and identities of his patrons and employees.

Harry passed through his barrier ward, the one which ensured that his apartment, his private accommodation, was only approached by those with either an invitation or business to be attended too. As he entered into his home, his ears were treated to a soft buzzing voice accompanied by very feminine moaning, coming from the direction of the bedroom. Harry removed his shoes at the door, walked through the entrance hall and living room and past the kitchen and into the lavish master bedroom. On his large king sized bed, amongst all the covers sprawled across the bed was his wife, Daphne Potter nee Greengrass, thrusting a large purple vibrator in and out of her soaking pussy, her smooth, long legs spread wide giving him an amazing view, her long blonde hair sprawled across the pillows and her perfect C cup breasts heaving with her ragged breath.

Two years after his divorce from Ginny, and one year after the opening of his palace, Harry ran into Daphne at his casino, gambling away some of the money from her own divorce from Marcus Flint and wearing a form fitting red dress. Under the pretence of catching up with an old classmate, Harry struck up a conversation, one that soon led to romance, intimacy and eventually marriage six months later. Their marriage was unusual, a union of two people who had done the happy family thing, or at least tried, and now they were just looking for fun, sometimes with each other, sometimes with others.

Clearing his throat, Harry quickly got his wife's attention, a smile gracing her lips as she noticed him. "Finally you're home," she moaned.

"I am, and it appears that I have been neglecting my husbandly duties," Harry said, making his way over to their marital bed.

"You have," said Daphne, teasingly. "You're too busy fucking your secretary or your whores, when you should be fucking your wife instead."

"Well then," Harry said, reaching for the vibrator between his wife's legs, and pulling it out causing her to moan. "I should do something about that."

Without another word, he dived between Daphne's legs, his tongue going straight into her womanhood. He gave a long, teasing lick of the length of her slit, eliciting a long moan from the blonde, before lifting her legs onto his shoulders and attacking her pussy with the enthusiasm of a starving man at a buffet. His wife then brought her hands to his dark hair, running them through before grabbing his hair and forcing his tongue deeper into her sopping cunt.

Harry smirked at his wife's action and brought his own hands up to her bountiful breasts, gently squeezing and massaging them and furthered the beautiful symphony of Daphne's moaning. "Mmmm… darling, right there… oh, god YES," she cried as Harry pinched both her nipples and her clit with his teeth, causing her to spray her feminine juices all over her husband's face.

Harry brought his head up from between Daphne's legs, licking the juices from around his mouth. He then stood up while keeping Daphne's legs on his shoulders, and undid the fly of his pants to bring out his aching member and positioned it at his wife's entrance. Teasing her for several minutes he rubbed the tip of it along the length of her slit before thrusting his entire length into her pussy, causing the pair to moan in unison.

"MMMM," groaned Daphne loudly, as Harry began to move in and out. "You feel so much better than the vibrator."

"That's nice to hear," came Harry's grunted response, his hands pawing at her thighs. "That a wife enjoys her husband's cock more than a piece of vibrating plastic."

"Oh… oh… oh shut up and fuck me," she cried, quickly approaching her peak.

With his wife's encouraging words, Harry increased his tempo and began pounding Daphne harder, quickly turning her quiet moaning into frenzied screaming. Moving her legs from his shoulders, he wrapped them around his waist and then placing his hands on her tight ass, pulled her up and kissed her fiercely while moving her body up and down on his cock. Daphne responded by locking her legs together and wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning into her husband's mouth as she came for a second time that night, this time over his cock.

After seeing his wife come, Harry pulled her off his dick, and gently threw her onto the bed, causing her to gasp. "I hardly think this is fair," he complained. "You've came twice tonight I haven't come at all."

Daphne's response was a very un-ladylike snort. "Oh please. I'm sure that French slut spread her legs for you sometime during the day, and I noticed your niece leaving your office wearing one of the robes from the brothel, so I'm betting you gave her a good fucking," she said, and then shot her husband a teasing smile. "But if it bothers you so much, get rid of your cloths and allow me to fulfil a wife's duties."

Never taking his eyes of his gorgeous wife on their bed, Harry quickly removed his shirt, pants and socks and approached his wife, who was eyeing him like a piece of meat. Kneeling next to her, he brought his hard member to her mouth, which she opened wide to accommodate her husband. As Daphne began to move her head up and down on Harry's hard cock, she moaned as she tasted the combination of juices, adoring the sensation. She brought her head off of his phallus, gently sucking on the tip as she used her hand to rub the exposed skin of his shaft, making Harry groan out her name.

After watching his beautiful blonde wife in all her naked glory, plus the incredible feeling of being inside her, Harry was quickly approaching his climax when Daphne finished the job by running her delicate tongue along the length of his meat before taking the whole thing into her mouth in one bring gulp, pushing her nose into Harry's pubic hair. Gently grabbing her luscious blonde locks, Harry held her head to his crotch as he blew his load down his wife's throat while releasing a loud moan. Daphne, who was well adapted to taking her husband's entire length, easily gulped down Harry's sperm. However, just before Harry had completely finished, she pulled away, allowing the rest of his seed to cover her breasts and face, knowing how erotic he found it.

Once Harry had finished, he looked down at his wife. Daphne lay on their bed panting for air, with streaks of his cum over her face and tits. He smiled at her. "I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful," Harry said.

Daphne gave a light laugh. "Only you would cum all over a naked woman and tell her she's more beautiful than all those times she spent hours getting reading," she mused as she reached for her wand and cleaned herself.

While she did this, Harry too cleaned himself up before lying down on the bed next to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as Daphne moved her head to use his chest as a pillow. Waving his wand, Harry covered them with the blanket which had been kicked off beforehand by Daphne and then turned off the lights.

After several minutes they just lay together in the dark, Daphne listening to her husband's heartbeat, and Harry listening to the sound of his wife's breathing. Finally Daphne broke the silence. "In our little frenzy I forgot to mention that I got a letter from Lily today," she said.

"What did it say," asked Harry, eager to hear any nears of his beloved daughter. While James and Albus generally drifted between their parent's places, Lily rarely visited her mother, preferring to stay with Harry. Even better for Harry was that Lily and Daphne got along quite well, better than how Lily got along with her own mother.

"Just reminding us that the Hogwarts finished tomorrow, and that the train will get in around three in the afternoon," came Daphne's reply.

"I can't believe my little girls finished Hogwarts. She's a woman now," said Harry, with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

Daphne just smirked. "I would argue that you made her a woman before she left for her seventh year. That certainly was a fun night."

"It certainly was," Harry commented. "Hopefully sometime soon we'll be able to have a repeat."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING** This story contains mature themes such as sexual content, incest, prostitution, gambling and adultery. It also contains Weasley bashing. If these themes bother you then leave now, otherwise I hope you enjoy the story.

**A/N:** Sorry about such a long wait for this chapter, I have been pretty busy with uni. I hope this pretty long chapter helps make up for it. Now onto a few announcements. Even though I have pretty much finished uni as of today, I will be kinda busy for the next three weeks, before I go traveling for the three weeks after that. So my plan is to get 2 chapters done before I go back to uni after those 6 weeks. Good news is is that I have a good idea what I want to put in those chapter, bad news is that I haven't started them yet, so we'll have to see how we go. I will also tell you that while this chapter is not Hermione, the next one definitely will be, the chapter afterwards being an OC interlude which will kinda be incest and cheating. So thats what you guys have to look forward to, if I can get my motivation circuits into gear

Also, I think XxBlackOpsCommanderxX deserves a thank you as it as his PM that got me into gear to finish off this chapter (it wasn't that inspiration, just asked when was the next chapter coming, to which i decided to finished it off after i told him/her that it would be soonish if I could be bothered)

Anyway on with the story

As usual, platform 9 and three quarters was packed with various combinations of parents and siblings waiting for the students to return from another year at Hogwarts. For some parents – including Harry – this would be the last time they would be picking up their children from the station. After seven years of schooling, his youngest child and precious daughter was finished.

"Daddy," cried Lily, as she dropped her trunk and ran to her father and stepmother. She was quite tall for a girl, being 5ft6 although dwarfed by her father's 6ft2, and not quite having her stepmothers model height of 5ft9. Like her mother and both grandmothers, she had beautiful long red hair and combined with her father's vivid green eyes she was a dead ringer for her namesake. Her smooth creamy legs were put on display for everyone, wearing a short light blue skirt that finished half way down her thigh. The dark blue blouse she wore also showed off the feminine curves she had developed over the last few years, along with her perky B cup breasts.

Harry embraced his seventeen year old daughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. As father and daughter were reunited after ten months, Daphne made her way to where Lily had dropped her trunk, leaving Harry and Lily alone for a few minutes in the crowd. "I've missed you Lily Flower," said Harry, hugging her tightly, enjoying the feel of her petite body against his larger frame.

"I've missed you too daddy," Lily replied. Then with a naughty glint in her eye, she pulled his head down to her mouth. "I've also missed this," she whispered, her tiny hand rubbing Harry's crotch.

Harry just chuckled. "Good to see you're still daddy's little slut," he said. "I certainly hope you haven't been anyone else's."

His daughter simply rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly daddy. You know you're the only man for me."

Harry smiled as Daphne came back to them, with Lily's trunk in tow. "Come on Lily," she said to her stepdaughter as she noticed where Lily's handed were. "There's plenty of time for that later, let's get out of here before you cause you're old dad to start molesting you in public."

Lily pouted as she removed her hands. "Fine, but let's get home quickly, I'm really… What the hell is she doing here?" she exclaimed, her mood quickly shifting as she pointed towards the people just coming out of the portal.

Harry and Daphne turned to where Lily was pointing and saw what caused her sudden change in mood. There standing at the portal was Ginny Weasley, formerly Potter, accompanied by a tall man with dark hair. While her mother had been content to stay at home and let herself go, Ginny was not. She made an effort to keep her attractive figure, even going as far as venturing into the muggle world to get her large B cups upgraded to a D cup. At the time Harry thought she was trying to keep his attention, but now he realised it would be harder for her to screw around if she got fat.

Seeing her daughter, Ginny smiled and quickly made her way over to Lily, dragging the man behind her by the hand. Her smile quickly faded when she noticed Harry and Daphne. Shooting them a look of disdain, she then turned back to Lily, who did not look happy to see her. "Lily, darling," Ginny began, ignoring her daughter's look of contempt. "Have you got your things? Are you ready to leave?"

"Go where?" spat Lily. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Her mother just gave her a reproachful look. "Come now Lily. You spend all your time with your father and that home wrecker. I think you and I should get away for a while. Derek here has a beautiful house on the Mediterranean, and I think it would be a good chance for us to bond. After all, you're a grown woman now, and it's not proper for a young woman to spend all her time with just her father. Think about how that may look to some people," said Ginny.

Lily just snorted. "Oh please," she said. "The only thing that people are going to question is why I rather spend all my time with daddy and hate being in the same breathing space as you. Like always you only care about yourself and how our relationship reflects on you. And don't you dare call Daphne a home wrecker. You're the one who couldn't keep her legs shut," she then turned to her mother's boyfriend who had been identified as Derek. "As you probably well know from the first drink you bought her, my mother has a large sexual appetite, so don't feel too bad if you're not enough to satisfy her, I just hope you don't mind sharing."

Before Derek or Ginny could say anything, Daphne interrupted. "You don't have to defend me against anything she says Lily," she said, throwing a condescending smirk towards Ginny, who just growled in response. "She's just being petty because she believes I stand in the way of her and your father. Which is partly true, but there are also a lot of other men who stand in between them."

"Look here you whore, I'm perfectly happy with Derek. He's a real man that knows how to please a woman, unlike my cold fish of an ex-husband," cried Ginny.

As the three women began to argue about who was the bigger whore and what have you, Harry, who had been standing on the sidelines of the conversation, was approached by Derek. Like Harry he had dark hair, but his skin was a golden bronze colour as oppose to Harry's paler tone. Derek then began talking to Harry if they had been friends for years. "Look mate, I know things between you and Ginny aren't great, even as far as ex's go, but it would mean a lot to Ginny if Lily joined us, and I think she would really enjoy herself, after all my villa has…" and then Derek proceeded to brag about how great his villa was.

Harry, who had noticed the lecherous looks Derek had been throwing his daughter, was not impressed by the man or his story about his wonderful villa and decided to interrupt Derek before his story became even more tedious. "Look, Damon," – "Derek" – "Whatever. As Ginny said, Lily's a grown woman now. If she really wants to go on holiday with her mother then I'm not going to stop her. I'm not going to kick Lily out of my house just because Ginny's throwing a tantrum and she's not getting her way. Also, I don't know if you've heard, but I'm pretty well off. If Lily wants to visit the beaches of the Mediterranean, or the Caribbean, or Australia or any other beach in the world, then all she has to do is ask."

Before Derek could respond, the two men heard the slapping of skin from where the women were. Turning towards them, Harry saw that Ginny had slapped Lily across the face, with Daphne pulling her wand out. "Stop being such a little bitch Lily, and let's get out of here," Ginny said, glaring at her daughter.

Lily just stared at her mother with a blank look. "You make it so easy to hate you," Lily spat, returning her mother's glare. "How on earth did daddy fall in love with such a horrible slut like you?"

With that Lily stormed off before any of the adult could overcome their shock. Ginny was first, who looked at her ex-husband. "This is entirely your fault," she said, glaring at him. "You've been telling her lies and poisoned my only daughter against me."

Daphne opened her mouth to come to Harry's defence, but his hand upon her shoulder stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "I think you're confusing me for you, or is there another reason why Al hasn't been to visit me for several months," he said returning her glare with the ferocity of a former Auror. "And as much as I would love to hear how you think this is my fault, but you know what? I just don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a daughter to comfort."

"You'll do no such thing," screeched Ginny, grabbing Harry's arm as he was about to turn away to look for Lily.

Harry simply looked at Ginny's hand on him. "Get your hand off me," he said in a quiet yet dangerous voice, causing Ginny to back off.

"Maybe I should go look for you," said Derek, causing everyone else direct their attention to the tanned man. "After all, I'm an outsider here. Perhaps I can give Lily a different perspective."

Harry simply snorted. He had an idea as to why Derek wanted to find Lily. "Look Davis, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. Don't take it personally, I don't really want anyone near her, especially someone dating her mother," he said.

"I'm just trying to help, I only want what's best for Lily," Derek replied, and then added. "And my name is Derek."

"You know what?" Harry asked. "Chances are you'll be gone in a week or two anyway, so I don't really care what your name is. Now get out of my way before I decide to go through you. Daphne, could you get Lily's trunk? We'll meet you back home. "

With a nod, Daphne picked up the trunk that had been dropped when Ginny slapped Lily and apparated before anyone else could say anything. Pushing past Derek and Ginny, Harry quickly made his way to the barrier to go look for his daughter, before anyone else could follow him.

Once certain that neither Ginny nor Derek had followed him, he made his way to the men's public restroom. Many years ago Ginny had made Lily upset and she ran to the women's toilets in order to get away from her mother. This didn't really work as Ginny just followed her in and dragged Lily out. So now when they were in public and Lily got upset, she'd run to the men's room instead, where only her father could follow.

Harry opened the door to the restroom, and just as he had predicted, there was Lily, cleaning herself up with her wand. When she noticed that her father and walked him, she treated him to a dazzling smile. "I knew you'd find me," she said, as Harry came towards her and gathered her up in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Harry questioned his daughter.

Lily nodded into his chest. "I just wanted to get away from them, and get you alone," she said, smirking up at her father, rubbing his crotch throw his pants.

Returning her smirk, Harry gave a slight chuckle. "You really are daddy's slut," he said, as he gently took Lily's wand from her to cast some privacy spells around the restroom. "Can't even wait till we're home."

Satisfied with the spells, he watched as Lily lowered herself to bring her head to his groin, and undoing his pants, brought this half hard cock out into the open. Lily gently blew on his tip before widely opening her mouth and engulfed the full length of her father's cock, causing Harry to groan. Placing one hand behind Lily's head, Harry began to gently move his daughters head up and down his cock, slowly fucking her mouth. "Hmm, that's it Lily," groaned Harry. "You suck daddy's cock so well. Get daddy's cock nice and hard so he can fuck you with it."

Lily simply moaned in response, her mouth full of her father's dick. After many practice sessions the previous summer, as well as Lily's continued practice on various phallic objects at Hogwarts, she had was now able to completely take her father's member into her mouth without gagging and had become quite adept at the art of cock sucking, thanks to mentors such as Daphne. Every time Harry pulled back she ran her tongue along the base and swirled it around the cock when he pushed forward.

Harry watched with no small amount of pleasure as his precious seventeen year old daughter looked back up at him as she continued her first rate blow job. Both his current wife and Lily's mother had been skilled at the art, although a snide voice in his head couldn't help but question how much practice Ginny had gotten over the years, and Lily seemed to be the ultimate accumulation of good genes and technique. He had heard the expression 'being able to suck a golf ball out of a hose' and couldn't help but wonder if Lily could pull it off. Her mouth felt incredible, like a warm and wet vacuum. Gathering his willpower, he knew that if he wanted to finish in Lily, then he'd better stop her now.

"Lily Flower," Harry said as he gently lifted her head from his penis. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I just want to be inside you, and I'm pretty sure you want the same."

His daughter nodded. "You're right daddy," said Lily. "My tight little pussy has had to go without you big cock for almost a whole year. I need to feel you inside me."

Hearing her words, Harry turned her around to face her towards the mirror and bent her over the sink. He then lifted her short skirt over her ass to reveal to black lacy underwear. Eying the piece of cloth appreciatively, he said. "Such sexy knickers for a little school girl. I hope you weren't teasing any of the hormonal young boys on the train."

Lily just giggled. "I may have flashed some boys on the train and caused them to trip over themselves."

Harry just chucked. "My daughter is such a little slut," he said as he ripped off her under clothes, causing Lily to gasp in surprise.

Without wasting any time, or giving his daughter time to protest, Harry slammed the entire length of his rock hard member into the quivering flesh of his daughter's tight cunt. Lily let out a much louder gasp this time, one that was accompanied by her father's moan. "Hmm, I've missed this Lily," he said, as he slowly began thrusting in his daughter. "I've missed feeling your cunt wrapped around by dick."

"Oooh…" moaned Lily, as she watched in the mirror her father picking up speed. "And I've missed how you huge cock feels in my tiny pussy."

As Harry continued pounding his daughter's tiny body, he began suckling on her neck while his hands snuck around to her front and slipped into her blouse and began playing with her breasts. These actions had Lily increase the volume of her moaning, to a point where people outside the restrooms would be able to hear her. Harry smirked at his writhing daughter as he watched the erotic sight of him sawing into her in the restroom mirror.

His rhythm and Lily's moaning were interrupted by the sounds of the restroom door, in plain sight of where copulating, as someone began turning the knob from the other side. Father and daughter froze as they stared at the door, the door opening to reveal Ginny's new boyfriend, Derek. Derek too froze as he suddenly realised who he had stumbled upon in the restroom, and exactly what they were doing. Harry, upon seeing who had interrupted them, started growling at him. "Get the fuck out of here, Daniel," he yelled at the man.

Seeing and hearing the man who haunted the nightmares of many of Azkaban's inhabitants sent Derek running, not even bothering to correct Harry. "Dad, we should have oblivated him," Lily exclaimed. "Now that idiot is going to tell mum, and it's going to cause all kinds of problems."

Her father simply smirked at her. "Don't worry about that at the minute, Lily, let just finish here," Harry said, as he pulled out of his daughter, causing her to moan in disappointment.

"Daddy, what are you doing," she questioned, as her strong father picked her up and sat her down on the sink.

Pushing back into her core, he whispered into her ear. "I want to see your face, when I fill you with my cum."

Lily moaned loudly, both in response to his whispering and her father picking up his tempo as he began to furiously pound into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved his hands, one to play with Lily's clit, and the other to pinch her nipples. It did not take long for Lily to reach her peak by these ministrations, and soon Harry too was reaching his limit. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum," Lily groaned.

"So am I sweetie. Cum all over my hard cock as I fill your tiny little cunt with my seed," Harry said huskily.

With a loud gasp, Lily came and exploded all over her father's dick, her juices dripping onto his ball sack and legs. Witnessing the erotic sight of his daughter coming on his cock sent Harry over the edge. Grabbing his daughter's hips, he pulled her towards him and pushing his member in as far as it would go, and release his load inside her, causing Lily to moan quietly.

Once Harry had finished depositing his load into Lily, he withdrew from her with a wet pop which was following by his seed running down his daughter's leg. After spending a moment admiring his work, he and Lily proceeded to get themselves cleaned up. As they exited the restroom, Lily spoke up. "Daddy," she said her voice still high from their previous activities. "What are we going to do about Derek?"

Her father just chuckled. "Nothing sweet heart," Harry said, and upon seeing his daughter's confused look he elaborated. "Those privacy spells I cast before we started are the same ones I use for the brothel. There a combo of notice-me-nots and memory altering spells. While the magical community isn't exactly small, it's not that large either, so the chances of someone recognising one of the brothel workers is pretty high. So the spells effectively stop the clients from spreading rumours and gossip about some of my workers, who are otherwise upstanding witches and wizards, and all the while still may remember what a great time they had."

"So what you're saying," Lily started. "Is that Derek knows we walking into the restroom and saw two people screwing, but he can't remember anything about those people?"

Harry nodded. "Pretty much," he said. "He'll remember minor stuff, like hair colour and apparent age, but the magic in the spell will stop him from making the connection between the people he saw and us."

With a fan girl type squeal, Lily wrapped herself around Harry, who caught her by grabbing her arse. "My daddy is so clever," she said, nuzzling his chest.

Her father chuckled at Lily's actions. "C'mon, let's get you home," said Harry. "You and I have had our fun, while your poor stepmother is home alone, and probably feeling quite neglected."

And with that Harry and his daughter apparated out of King's Cross Station.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING** This story contains mature themes such as sexual content, incest, prostitution, gambling and adultery. It also contains Weasley bashing. If these themes bother you then leave now, otherwise I hope you enjoy the story.

**EXTRA WARNING **While the first warning mentions that there's Weasley bashing, this warning is specifically for fans of Ron / Ron and Hermione (the ship). Ron does not have a good time in this chapter, so if this bothers you, instead of writing a review and pm about how much you think Ron is being hard done by, just hit back now.

AN Sorry guys not a new chapter just a relatively grammatical error free version of an old one. Unfortunately I've hit a bit of a road block with the next chapter and with me back at uni, I really can't give you an update of when it will be out. But rest assure that I have not abandoned this story, and will endeavour to get it done. Now to all of those who are worried if/when this story makes its way to the chopping block, have no fear as I have added the first chapter on both yourfanfiction dot com and hpfanficarchive dot com. Story title and username are still the same on both sites and this one. Again sorry about the lame update and lack of new chapter.

At seven o'clock that night, Harry was glaring at Ronald Weasley as he skulked into his office with his wife and Harry's best friend, Hermione Weasley nee Granger, who smiled at him, despite his fierce look. Seeing his other best friend softened Harry's features as he took in her appearance. Her hair was no longer as bushy as it had been in her youth, but rather stylishly curled to help frame her face. She was wearing a nice dark blue dress that while fairly modest, hugged her mature curves quite nicely. As the couple sat down, Harry began to talk. "Do you know why you're here Hermione," he asked.

She shook her head. "Not really," Hermione replied. "He mentioned something about you disrespecting his family and whoring out our daughter, but he wasn't really eloquent about it."

Harry snorted. "Typical," he scoffed. "I suppose he completely forgot to mention the issue of the four thousand galleon debt."

At the mention of the debt and the figure, Hermione's eyes widened in shock, before narrowing into a venomous glare which she directed at her husband. "No he seems to have forgotten about telling me about that," she hissed, Ron trying to disappear into his chair. "How on earth did you get a four thousand galleon debt?"

"Um…," stammered Ron, as he tried to think of a way out of his wife's death glare.

Whatever Ron was going to say was cut off by Harry. "The fact that Ron is a complete and utter moron isn't the purpose of this meeting, Hermione," he said, Hermione's glare leaving Ron to focus on Harry. "The money he owes needs to be payed back, and seeing as Ron's job isn't that well-paying, I felt like the option should be given to you to help work off the debt in the palace."

Hermione merely looked at Harry, an irritated expression on her face. "You're not going to prostitute me, are you?" she asked.

Harry just shook his head. "No," he replied. "I felt that as you are Ron's wife, you should be given the option to help him out of this predicament of his own making. If you do decide to help, I have a job in mind which I think would be good for you, though if you really want, you can work as a stripper or whore. If you decide to leave Ron to sort out his own mess, I don't think anyone would blame you for it, except maybe the Weasleys."

Hermione, who had wrinkled her nose at the thought of sleeping with men for money, looked to be considering the offer. "I am very tempted to leave him to hang," she said, throwing a nasty look towards Ron. "But I guess at least one person in this marriage needs to remember their vows."

"Oi," said Ron, forgetting that he was on thin ice. "I've been a great husband, I've provided for my family with food and a roof, and I've never cheated.

Hermione snorted. "I'm not an idiot Ron," she chastised. "I know you've never cheated, but it certainly wasn't for lack of trying. And yes, you did do a good job a provider… when you worked as an Auror. But no, you had to quit your well-paying and secure job to be closer to your beloved Chudley Cannons as an equipment manager, a job that pays about a third of what your Auror job did."

"So that means you'll take the job," Harry said, both surprised and not. He knew Hermione was a very loyal person, though he figured that sooner or later she would lose her patience's with all of Ron's crap. Apparently she still had some stored away.

Hermione nodded. "Why not," she said. "It's not like I have any other demands on my time, and it'd be nice to be earning a little extra money, even if it's to pay back a debt. What's the job?"

"The Madam who used to run the brothel left about two weeks ago, and so far the position has been unfulfilled, though Fleur or Daphne has sometimes taken to watching it. Basically all you need to do is make sure clients pay their bills, that the girls and boys all get regular health checks, and that everyone is generally following the house rules. If there are any issues, just call security."

"Hang on a minute," cried Ron. "It's bad enough that my daughter's a whore, but now you want my wife to work near them. I am not OK with this"

Hermione reached over to Ron and patronisingly pat him on the hand. "Ron, darling," she said. "At this minute in time, I don't think anyone cares what you are or are not OK with. And as for Rose, well I'd be lying if I said I'm completely comfortable with her being a prostitute, but she is a legal adult and can work as whatever she wants and sleep with whoever she wants, even if it's her uncle."

"What," Ron almost screamed. "Are you telling me you are not only OK with her being a whore, but also having sex with Harry, the guy we grew up with?"

Hermione shrugged. "Again Ron, she's an adult," Hermione tried to reason with her husband. "Even if I wasn't ok with it, there's not a lot I could do about it. Although I am curious about one thing," and at this she shot Harry a smirked. "Did you enjoy her Harry?"

While Ron was gaping as a fish, Harry returned his best friend's smirk. "You bet I did," he said, causing Hermione to chuckle. "Now back to business."

Harry then reached into his drawer to pull out a silver bracelet with a red bead onto. He then threw the bracelet to Hermione. "The job pays 150 galleons a month," said Harry, as Hermione attached the bracelet on her wrist. "Although 100 of those will be taken out to repay the debt. You put the bracelet on to start our little contract, the red bead will move around the bracelet based on how much of the debt has been repaid. Once you've paid it off the red bead to go back to its starting position and the bracelet will come off, signally the end of the debt. Any questions?"

"Yes actually I do. What do I get out of this arrangement?" asked Hermione.

"Pardon?" came Harry's response.

"It doesn't really seem fair that I'm working to cover a debt made by idiot of a husband," she said huskily, ignoring Ron's protests at being called an idiot. "I want something in return for my services."

"Well it's not fair, I grant you that," said Harry. "But I did give you option to refuse, and it's not like 50 galleons is nothing. You can still get a few nice things with that."

"I want more than money, I want a forfeit of some kind," said Hermione, her voice becoming more sensual. She then stood up and moved in front of her husband. "Unzip my dress Ron," she said.

"What," stammered Ron, at a loss as to what was going on?

Hermione shot her husband a look that left no room for argument. "Just do it," she hissed.

Somewhat confused, Ron nonetheless stood up and pulled the zip down his wife's dress. Once the zip had been pulled all the way down, Hermione told Ron to sit back down, an order he immediately complied with. She then turned her attention back to Harry, who had been watching the entire scene with a smirk on his face, the smirk she returned pretty much confirming where this was going. "If Ron is to be believed, you had sex with Rose last night, in this room, right in front of Ron to teach him a lesson," she said as she slowly walked to his desk.

Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving her. "That's true," he said.

"I think you should teach Ron another lesson," Hermione said, reaching the opposite side of Harry's desk. "But instead of screwing his daughter, I think you should fuck his wife." And with that, Hermione dropped her unzipped dress, revealing her white underwear clad body.

Eying his best friend, Harry appraised the beauty in front of them. For a woman in her forties, Hermione could easily be described as a 'MILF' or 'cougar'. 'Fucking hot' wouldn't go amiss either. While all witches and wizards had heightened metabolisms and aged slower than those without magic, their generation of witches seemed intent on keeping themselves looking good, and Hermione was no exception. Her hips that had widened from birthing two children fitted in well with her mature curves and her generous C cup breasts clad in a lacy white bra which was completed by the matching panties showing off her firm rump. While she did a little twirl for Harry, he noticed Ron, who had been struck dumb since he had unzipped her dress, had finally regained his voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Ron screamed, jumping up from his seat.

Hermione, who went unfazed by his outburst, simply glared at Ron. "Shut up Ron," she snarled, sending her husband back to his seat. "Harry's lesson last night didn't affect you, so now I think it's time to reinforce that lesson."

"And what lesson is that," Ron questioned, his voice strained with rage.

Hermione made her way to Harry's side of the desk, before sitting down on his lap with her legs going over the side of his chair. Wrapping her arms around his neck, while Harry's made their way around her waist, she looked at her growling husband. "That you shouldn't take people for granted," she said. "Especially your best friend and your wife, because if you do, eventually they're going to fuck each other, just to humiliate you. Now sit there and watch, and if you're lucky you'll learn this lesson, as well as how to please a woman, if Harry's reputation is to be believed." And with that she kissed Harry right on the mouth.

Harry had known Hermione for over thirty years, and he would be lying if he said he had never fantasied about kissing or having sex with her, but he always had figured it would be like kissing his sister. Having Hermione, dressed only in her underwear, in his lap, and passionately kissing him like they were a pair of hormonal teenagers actually confirmed that yes, kissing Hermione was like kissing his sister. While most men would find this a turn off, Harry, who had not only had sex with his niece and daughter but was also married for many years to a woman who looked a lot like his dead mother, found it more arousing. He lowered his hands from Hermione's waist to her hips and grinded his hardening member into her. Breaking the kiss Hermione panted as she smiled saucily at Harry.

"That feels promising," she said, getting a cocky smirk from her soon to be lover.

Ron, who could only watch in silence for so long, felt the need to interject again. "Hermione, what are you doing," he hissed.

Hermione looked at Ron, wishing that he would shut up for once. "Do you remember when Harry and Ginny first separated? You said that it was all Harry's fault because he was such a terrible husband. Well guess what? He was a much better husband and father than you were, not only to his own family, but yours as well," Hermione spat at Ron. "And I swear, you make another noise, you'll not only have to live with me fucking Harry, but any other cock that'll pay for it."

Ron was stunned back into silence, as his wife continued to glare at him. Harry decided that Ron had had Hermione's attention for long enough and grabbing her by the hips, gently flipped her. Hermione gave a small gasp as she found her face in Harry's crotch while Harry gently worked her panties off before he started devouring her pussy. Catching on to what Harry wanted her to do, Hermione undid his pants and zipper and pulled out Harry's cock, letting out another small gasp as she saw its size. "Where have you been hiding this monster Harry?" she moaned at the feeling of Harry's tongue.

Harry stopped for a moment to answer her. "Here and there," he said, before smirking. "I certainly know where I'm going to hide it tonight."

Sharing a small laugh, Harry went back to eating out his best friend, while Hermione brought her mouth to Harry's cock, and began enthusiastically sucking on it. For several minutes all they could hear was Hermione noisily sucking Harry's penis, making quite loud slurping noises with a few loud moans thrown in. Harry couldn't help but wonder if she was exaggerating the noises to further humiliate Ron, but it didn't really matter either way.

For several minutes Hermione and Harry used their mouths and tongues to stimulate each other. Hermione was sucking his dick like it was her last meal. She would move her tongue all the way around the throbbing flesh rod while her mouth fully engulfed it, before she would bring her head up and gently suck on Harry's bulbous cockhead. At the other end, Harry was using his skilled fingers and tongue to probe into Hermione's womanhood, while spending some time on her clit.

After a few minutes of this, Hermione seemed to think that they had orally pleasured each other enough for the time, as she brought her head off Harry's now very wet member and slid her body off of Harry's, dragging her hips and rubbing her pussy along his chest and hips, before rubbing it on his cock. Just as Harry was about to impale Hermione onto his cock, she lifted her hips off of Harry and instead bent over his desk. Looking over her shoulder at Harry, she said. "Don't worry about that just yet, we'll get to that later. Ron mentioned that you fucked Rose's ass last night, is that true?"

Harry nodded. "I admit I've been curious to try it, even though Ron's asked plenty of times. I thought about letting him fuck my ass as an anniversary present, but I think I'd rather you have the first shot," Hermione said with a saucy wink.

Harry smirked at his best friend, while Ron began a silent impression of a fish. Getting out of his chair, Harry brought his cock to Hermione's asshole. Gently, he began to prod and rub his member around the tiny orifice, causing the woman on his desk to moan. "Don't tease me Harry," Hermione said, as Harry placed his hands on her firm ass.

Harry gave a small chuckle. "As you wish then," he said as he slammed his dick into her butt, causing Hermione to give a loud gasp.

Ron stared at his wife and _former_ best friend in disbelief. 'This cannot be happening,' he thought, as Harry began picking up his pace and was thrusting faster in and out of Hermione, who was moaning louder than she had ever moaned with him. Not only that, but Harry was fucking her _ass_. It would have been bad enough if they were naked in the same room, but seeing Harry getting a part of his wife that had been denied to him caused Ron to really seethe. While Hermione's breasts and legs were nice, Ron felt that her ass was her most attractive feature, and here was their best friend, ploughing it as though it had always belonged to him. Not that he could do anything, because despite his inconsiderate and brash attitude, he was deathly afraid of Hermione. That woman was playing with a loaded deck as far as spell casting was concerned.

Ron's train of thought was broken by Hermione's screaming from her first orgasm. "OH FUCK YES HARRY, I'M COMING," she cried, her fingers gripping the edge of the desk so tightly, her finger tips were turning white as her juices exploded from her vagina. "OH GOD… YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD IN MY ASS."

Harry didn't verbalise his response, he merely grunted as his fingers pressed harder into Hermione's perky ass cheeks and his cock continued to saw in and out of her. Despite Hermione's saliva doing its job of lubing up Harry's cock, her ass was ridiculously tight which was to be expected from a virgin ass. Still, Harry always enjoyed a bit of anal sex, and combined with all the different factors such as Hermione frequently being in his jerk off fantasies when he was younger, her being the closest thing to a sister he ever had and him being into incest, and the fact that she was married to his best friend who was in the room being cuckolded, it wasn't long before Harry felt his own orgasm approaching.

Leaning down to Hermione's ear, Harry began warning her. "Fuck Hermione, your ass is so tight," he whispered to her, though aloud enough so Ron could get the message. "I'm gonna dump a massive load right in your hot little asshole."

"Mmm, no don't," Hermione moaned in response, her second orgasm rapidly approaching. "I want you cum in my cunny instead."

Both men in the room were shock, but while Harry simply kept thrusting, it was Ron who, despite the warnings given to him by his wife, spoke. "But Hermione," he said, voice trembling though it was unclear whether it was from rage and fear. "You're not on the potion anymore."

Despite her previous warnings, Hermione gazed at her husband and smiled, her eyes glazed over. "Mmm, I know," she said.

Hermione was a hot woman and all, but it was the different circumstances that made this sex so hot for Harry, and hearing that she wanted him to knock her up while her husband watched pushed Harry over the edge. He quickly pulled out of Hermione's ass, causing her to moan in disappointment, before she began screaming as Harry's quick entry into her pussy triggered her much anticipated second orgasm. Thrusting a few times into his best friend, Harry soon followed her, releasing his load into Hermione as her firmly grabbed her hips and forced his cock as far into her as it would go.

Once he had finished depositing his baby batter in Hermione, Harry pulled out of her and pulled her with him as they returned to their earlier position of Hermione in Harry's lap while in his chair. Ignoring the furious red head across the room, they began talking, as if he wasn't there. "This was your plan from the start wasn't it," Harry accused, all the while grinning.

Hermione smirked at him. "Kind of," she replied, enjoying the feeling of Harry's cum escaping her. "I thought Ron had done something stupid again so I felt this would be a good way to get back at him, but when you told me how much he owed you, it removed any hesitation. I admit I was a little afraid you'd turn me away, after all, you always said you only saw me as a sister."

Harry snorted at her explanation. "Hermione I've had sex with my niece and my daughter," he said, ignoring Hermione's look of shock as he quietly told her this. After all it wouldn't do for Ron to learn that. "And I was married to Ginny who, let's face it, is almost a dead ringer for my late mother. You think I'm going to be put off by the brother-sister relationship we have?"

Hermione giggled slightly. "Guess I never thought about that," she said, as she began making small circles on Harry's chest with her finger. "Hmm, that does sound delicious though doesn't it? A foursome between a 'brother' and a 'sister' and their daughters."

Harry's cock twitched at the thought. "That does sound like an excellent experience," he said, before noticing that Ron had had enough.

Hermione had noticed this too. Sighing in exasperation, she pulled herself from Harry's lap and picked up her wand which she used to clean herself and summon her cloths from the other side of the room. Quickly getting dressed in front of Harry, she then cast a silencing spell on Ron before he could say anything. Once she had finished, she guided her husband out of the office. As they left through the door, she called back to Harry over her shoulder, asking what time she should come in in the morning. After Harry replied with the time, she then said something that instantly made him hard again. "I'll see you then, and I was serious about that baby," she said as she walked out of the room with an extra sway in her hips, leaving the usually cool Harry stunned at his best friends behaviour.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING** This story contains mature themes such as sexual content, incest, prostitution, gambling and adultery. If these themes bother you then leave now, otherwise I hope you enjoy the story.

AN. I apologise profusely for the lateness of this chapter. My excuse was that it was a combination of RL, this chapter not really flowing, and a continuous saying of 'I'll finish it tomorrow' which lasted for about 2 weeks. Still it is a rather long chapter and a bit of an experiment, so I hope you enjoy it. Also extra warnings, if there are any Albus Potter fans reading this, he isn't presented positively in this chapter, so bear that in mind before you start reading. And if anyone feels like commenting on how unrealistic this situation is, please don't. I am aware of how unrealistic this, and all the other scenarios are, and I don't really care. Now without out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

It had been several days since Hermione had begun working for Harry at the brothel, and she was already proving to be an efficient worker. She was getting along with the prostitutes, quickly earning their trust and a reputation of being polite with clients until they disobeyed the house rules, either by being to aggressive with the whores or refusing to pay, then she proved every bit the capable witch she was said to be, easily sorting out argumentative customers without the need for intervention by security. And while Hermione and Rose had always been fairly close, their relationship was becoming stronger with this is new atmosphere of honesty, now that Hermione knew how Rose was making money, and supported it.

Harry had also been working hard, keeping an eye on Hermione to make sure she was settling in as well as paying attention to his other businesses. After returning to his apartment from the brothel, where he had chatted to Hermione for a bit before getting an incredible blow job from her, he decided that he would take the rest of the day off. After taking his shoes off at the door, he looked around the apartment noting that it felt quiet. "Daphne? Lily?" Harry called out, the expected silence being the only reply he received.

Harry made his way into the kitchen where he found a note attached to the fringe written in the very neat handwriting of his wife. He removed the magnet that secured the note to the fringe and began to read his wife's letter.

_Harry,_

_While you were 'evaluating' Granger at the brothel, my sister came by and told us that she and Draco were going to Milan for several days and asked if Lily and I would like to come. Lily was rather enthusiastic to go shopping, and she hasn't been before, so I thought she might enjoy it. Sorry about springing this on you so suddenly, but I figured between Granger, Delacour and your niece, your bed won't be empty for long, and I promise Lily and I will get a nice gift for you when we get back._

_Always yours, Daphne._

_PS. Before you get worried, Scorpius is in Moscow on other business, so you don't have to worry him preying on your precious lily flower and I'm sure Astoria and I will be enough to occupy Malfoy, but either way he will not be touching her._

Harry sighed at the letter. While things between Harry and Malfoy were very amicable these days, saying that they were friends was a stretch, so he was not too keen on the idea of Malfoy pawing at his wife. However, Harry and Daphne hadn't even been married for three hours before he was banging one of the catering staff and even on their honeymoon he was ploughing one of the hotel maids, while his new wife played with herself as she watched. There had also been many times where Astoria had stayed with them while Malfoy was away on business and consequently shared their bed, so he didn't really have a leg to stand on. Beside, as long as Malfoy wasn't touching his daughter, he could live with it. Still it did put a damper on his plans of spending some quality time with his daughter and wife.

As Harry thought about how he was going to spend his day off, his considerations were interrupted by a knock at the door. Making his way from the kitchen to the front door of his apartment, he opened it to find his youngest son, Albus, along with a very beautiful young woman. Albus had always been close to his father, but ever since the divorce of his parents, he seemed to have chosen his mother over his father and this in turn had created an ever widening rift in their relationship. "Albus," Harry said, eyeing the young man in front of him, who appeared very uncomfortable in the presence of his father, before turning his gaze upon the young woman beside him. "And dare I presume you are the newest Mrs Potter?"

The young woman smiled, not put off at all by Harry's demeanour. "Yes," she answered her voice with a musical quality to it. "My name is Bianca Potter, formerly Andrews. I must say it's a shame we have not met before Mr Potter."

Harry gave a small grunt in response. "It certainly is. I imagine it would have helped if I had been invited to the wedding I had paid for," he said, glaring at Albus.

At this Bianca too began to glare at the middle Potter child. "Yes well I wanted to invite you" she said as Albus looked more uncomfortable at the looks he was receiving from his wife and father. "But Ginny was very adamant that you not attend, and Albus didn't want to fight her on it."

"Typical Ginny," Harry said, before speaking directly to Albus. "Well not that this isn't nice catching up and all, but I doubt you're here to introduce me to your wife, something you should have done ages ago by the way. Why are you here Albus?"

Albus, who had previously remained silent, finally spoke. "Mum's organised a training thing for me in Germany, which will help me better manage some of her businesses. Problem is it's for a few weeks, and I don't want Bianca to get lonely while I'm gone, so I figured she could stay here with you for a while."

"You mean you don't want to leave to her alone in case she decides to seek companionship from other men. You should trust your wife a bit more, but considering what your mother did, I'm not really surprised to mistrusting," said Harry, watching as his sons face began to show signs of anger.

"Don't talk about my mother like that," Albus growled at his father. "If you had been a better husband, she never would have strayed that one time."

At Albus's words Harry reached forward and grabbed his son by his shirt before slamming him into the nearby wall, causing Bianca to gasp in surprise. "Albus Severus Potter, you do not get to speak to me like that," he hissed at his son. "I will take that bullshit from almost anyone else, but from you, absolutely not. Do you know what your mother once said to me?"

Albus simply shook his head, frightened of his father for the first time in his life. "She said that she was surprised that I managed to father any children with her," Harry harshly said to his son.

"Liar," Albus whispered, refusing to believe anything negative about his mother.

"Believe what you want," said Harry, loosening his grip and stepping away from Albus. "I find it difficult to care these days. At any rate, your new bride can stay here for a while. It will give me a chance to get to know my daughter in law."

"Thanks dad," Albus said quietly, and then apparated.

Grunting at his son's display, Harry moved to pick up Bianca's bag. "Well let's get you settled," he said as he motioned for Bianca to enter the apartment before following her in. As they walked through the threshold, Harry took time to take in his daughter-in-law's appearance. She was wearing a yellow and orange sundress with a floral pattern on it. The sundress was simple and a little short as it showed off quite a bit of her toned legs and swayed with the movement of her hips. Her long light brown hair cascaded to the middle of her back and looked almost like silk. As Harry closed the door behind them, Bianca turned to face him, where Harry noticed that the dress was fairly low cut and gave him a nice view of what he guessed to be a large C or small D cup breasts.

"Then we can begin the long overdue getting to know each other talk," he said, as Bianca smirked at him, noticing his wandering eyes.

"Yes I look forward to getting to know the real Harry Potter," she said, smiling slyly at him.

After having brought Bianca's case to the spare bedroom, Harry and Bianca settled down in the living room, where they simply talked about themselves. Quite quickly, the pair fell into an easy pattern of asking and answering questions and they talked for the entire afternoon. By dinner, which Harry and Bianca cooked together, Harry had learnt many things about his daughter-in-law. She came from a minor pure blood family, which was only magic since around the early sixteen hundreds, all though it had been strengthened by other older magical lines, even having a very distant relation to the Blacks and the Smiths. Her father, Garrison Andrews, owned a profitable procurement company which specialised in ingredients for potions, but also located components for other magical crafting jobs. Her mother, Anastasia Andrews nee Smith, was a distant cousin of his year mate, Zacharias Smith, and worked as a healer before getting married and settling into domestic duties. At school she was sorted into Slytherin house with Albus, although they never interacted much until their fourth year where they began studying together. She was quite a skilled potioneer and had wanted to train as a healer at St. Mungo's. This plan however fell through when Al asked her out at the beginning of their seventh year, and her parents, eager to connect their name with that of the legendary Potter family, went behind her back and organised with Ginny to arrange a marriage between the two. Ginny, seeing the wealth of the Andrews family, agreed, and without any input from Al or Bianca, the wedding date was set for a few months after they graduated. While Bianca was absolutely furious with her parents, and to this day had not uttered a word to them, Al was quickly folded to the demands of his mother. With her boyfriend/future husband becoming weak-willed when confronted with his mother, and her father adamant on the marriage going ahead, Bianca was left with no other option other than to say 'I do' thanks to some of the more archaic traditions of the magical world. Although she was able to continue studying the healing arts, it appeared unlikely that she would get a job, as Ginny was very insistent that she become a stay at home mum.

Harry snorted at this. "Bloody hypocrite," he scowled, as he tended to the simmering bolognaise sauce while Bianca watched over the cooking pasta. "She didn't stop playing for the Harpies until she became pregnant with James, and that was only because they made her."

They continued their discussion over dinner, where Harry further gathered that Ginny and Bianca did not exactly get along. Ginny had hoped for a daughter-in-law much like her son, submissive and obedient. Instead, she got on the other hand, was a fiery young woman who competed with her for her son's attentions. Harry didn't have a problem believing this, as Ginny had always been difficult to live with when she didn't get her way. As they finished dinner, they opened a bottle of wine and returned back to the living room where Bianca began asking questions about Harry's life. Bianca had confessed that she had been looking forward to meeting Daphne almost as much.

"After all," she explained as she sipped some of her wine. "I've heard so many horrible things about her from Ginny that I can't help but wonder if any of it was true."

She also asked about Lily, who she was quite friendly with at school and Rose, who had been a good friend and knew that she was working at the palace. That in turn led to questions about the business, which Harry answered in full, sparing no detail for the young woman. It seemed to Harry that the talk of the sordid nature of some of the palace's ventures aroused Bianca, as he described the brothel and strip club, she began to rub her thighs together. When they got onto their third glass of wine, they began to discuss the wedding that Harry paid for, but was not invited to.

"It sounds lovely," Harry muttered sarcastically, as Bianca provided him with the details of the ceremony. "I almost wish I could have been involved."

"Again I am sorry," Bianca said. "I was insistent on inviting you, and even my parent wanted to meet you, although not for the right reasons. But the way Ginny carried on you would have thought it was her wedding, and she was absolutely adamant that you foot the bill and not be invited."

Harry snorted in annoyance at the mention of his ex-wife. "Sounds about right," he said, sipping from his glass. "She was a nightmare during our wedding as well. Given the choice between fighting Voldemort and going through that wedding again, I'd pick the first maniac over the second."

Bianca giggled at his little joke, before calming down. "Still it would've have bothered me so much if they had paid for everything," she said. "It's one thing to not invite the father of the groom, it's a completely different thing to not invite him and still make him pay for the whole bloody circus."

Harry gave a slight chuckled. "If you're worried about the money don't be," he said, finishing his glass. "Despite Ginny's expensive taste, it was something I could easily afford. What bothers me is that Al is so weak willed that he won't even fight his mother to invite me to his wedding."

Bianca nodded, as Harry poured himself another glass of wine. "I know what you mean," she said, quietly, thinking about to her Hogwarts days. "At school, he was always kind of passive and indifferent to people pushing him around. At the time, I thought it was mature, but seeing how easily he caves in to his mum, it's just weak-willed. Although to be fair to Al, Ginny is really domineering, especially in regards to him, as James and Lily seem to avoid her at all costs."

Harry nodded at this statement. "When we divorced, Ginny did her best to make the kids side with her, though I was adamant that I not put them in a position where they were forced to choose," he said. "Lily chose me straight away, never having really gotten along with her mother and James was smart enough to not choose at all and just live his own life. Al on the other hand seemed to take the divorce pretty hard, and seems less willing to lose Ginny's affections than mine."

Bianca frowned at this. "Sometimes…" she said, somewhat wistfully. "Sometime I wish he wasn't afraid of Ginny, that he would stand up to her. Then he wouldn't have caved into the marriage arrangement and I wouldn't be trapped like this."

"You don't love Al?" Harry asked.

His pretty daughter-in-law shook her head. "I'd always imagine that love was when you couldn't bear the thought of that person not being in your life. With Al, I can quite easily picture a life without him, and I can't help myself longing for it. Does that make me a horrible person?" Bianca asked.

This time Harry shook his head. "Almost everyone has ideas about what direction they would like their life to go in, and unfortunately for you, that choice was ripped away from by greedy people. I doubt anyone in your position would feel differently," Harry replied to her, as he moved his arm around her in comfort.

Bianca easily relaxed herself into Harry's larger frame, and before he knew it, her delicate hand was palming the crotch region. "Still," she said, an easy smirk replacing her previously weighty expression. "I feel bad that you paid for a wedding that not everyone wanted and didn't get anything in return, not even an invite. Guess I'll just have to make it up to you some other way."

Harry returned the girl's smirk and using the arm around her, gently pulled her towards him, bringing their faces closer together. "I have to warn you Bianca, I am not a moral man," he said, moving his other hand to her inner thigh. "I very much enjoy pretty young women such as yourself, and the fact that you're my son's wife means nothing to me. If you want to open this door, then there's no shutting it."

The young woman in front of him said nothing, merely closed the gap between their faces to capture his lips and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Harry groaned into the kiss, his hands roaming over her back and inside her legs. His fingers gently ran across the cotton barrier that prevented his access to her pussy, but he was not disappointed when he felt how wet she was, judging by the damp patch on her underwear. For several minutes Harry allowed his hands to wander his son's wife's most private area while his tongue plundered her mouth, until finally, the need for air prevailed and they broke the kiss.

Gently, Harry pushed Bianca off the couch so she was standing in front of him. "While that is a pretty dress you have on," he said, making no effort to hide his lustful eyes wandering all over his daughter-in-law. "Personally, I think it would look better on the floor… along with you underwear. Why don't you strip, and show me what my son gets to enjoy so often."

Bianca looked at him with a sexy smirk on her face. "Not often enough for my likely," she said as her hands grabbed the straps of her dress and pulled it down, hooking her panties along the way, leaving her fully naked once they had reached the ground. "Still, I know Al finds me attractive, but a second opinion is always good."

Harry returned her smirk as his eyes drank in the sight of his son's wife naked. Her breasts were as large as he had imagined them to be, and seemed to defy the laws of gravity itself with considering how perky they were. Her legs, which had looked great with the dress on, looked incredible without it, meeting at her hips, which drew Harry's attention to the light coloured air strip situated just above her dripping pussy. All in all, Harry had to say, despite their differences; Al did have good taste in women.

While her father-in-law eyed her naked form, Bianca did not remain idle. Getting down on her knees, she moved in between Harry's legs, rubbing her hands over his pants covered thighs before bringing them to his crotch. Grabbing the zipper between her two fingers, she teasingly pulled it down, shooting Harry a flirty smile while she did so as he undid his belt buckle. After what seemed like an eternity, Bianca let go of the zipper and reached into Harry's pants, her eyes widening as she grasped his member.

Wanting to make sure that her imagination wasn't playing tricks on her, Bianca abandoned any further attempts to tease her father-in-law, and quickly and a bit roughly pulled Harry's cock out, making him wince slightly. "Sorry," Bianca said as she got a good look at his cock. "I just wasn't expecting your dick to be this big. Where was Al when these were being handed out?"

Harry chuckled at the young woman expression. No matter who he is, a man always likes hearing about how big he is, and Harry heard it quite a bit. "Instead of admiring how big he is, how about you give him a kiss?" he said, smirking down at Bianca.

Bianca returned his smirked as she snapped out of her daze, and began licking and kissing his shaft causing her father-in-law to moan. She moved on of her hands to the base of his cock and began moving it up and down before she put his entire length down her throat. "Fuck," said Harry as he placed his hands on top of Bianca's head. "Not many girls can take my whole cock on the first try. Do you even have gap reflex?"

The young women's smirk in her eyes as she continued servicing her father-in-law with her mouth gave him his answer. Harry was by far the largest cock she had even seen, let alone touched with. While Al wasn't exactly small, his modest size was dwarfed by the monstrosity that she had in her mouth. Just having her husband's father's dick in her mouth was arousing her immensely. If it felt this good in her mouth, she thought as her nose meet Harry's pubic hair, then I can't wait to feel it once it's inside of me.

"Mmmm, fuck if you don't stop that, I'm going to blow my load down your throat," groaned Harry.

Stopping her blow job for just a moment, Bianca brought her mouth off of Harry's cock. "Good point," she said as she shot her father-in-law a sexy grin, before continuing sucking Harry off.

It did not take long for Bianca's talented mouth to push Harry over the edge. His hands ceased their gentle resting on her head and instead gripped Bianca's scalp and forced her head into his crouch as he grunted and fired his load down his daughter-in-laws throat. Bianca didn't resist at all against the pressure of his hands, eagerly accepting Harry cum.

Once Harry had finished his release, his hands relax and Bianca steadily brought her head from his lap, opening her mouth to show her husband's father the cum that had remained in her mouth and then closed it before making a show of swallowing his jizz. "Mmmmm," she groaned as she swallowed. "Your cum is so tasty."

"Glad you think so," Harry said, as his cock remained hard after the erotic display put on by his daughter-in-law. "Let's see if you hot little pussy feels the same way."

Without another word, Bianca got off of her knees and straddled Harry's lap, gently rubbing the tip of his dick on her dripping pussy before impaling herself onto the shaft. The pair moaned loudly as Harry's cock stretched his daughter-in-laws tight pussy more than it had ever been before. "Oh god," Bianca exclaimed. "It's so big!"

Harry merely grunted as he pulled Bianca down, getting as much of his cock in her as possible. After giving her a few moments to adjust to his size, his pretty daughter-in-law began moving up and down on his dick, her moaned steadily becoming louder. "Fuck you're tight," Harry grunted, as he began thrusting his hips upward to match the young woman's movements.

"Mmmm," she responded with a groan. "I've never felt so full before."

"And I doubt you ever will," he shot back with a smirk, his hands gripping her firm backside as they guided her movement.

Bianca didn't respond vocally, she merely looked at her father-in-law with lust filled eyes before placing her hands on the sides of his head and pulled him in for a sensual kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as his cock kept thrusting in and out of her. Harry, who wasn't put off at all by the fact that his own member had violated the very mouth that was now attached to his, began using his own tongue to dominant Bianca's pretty mouth. With Harry's large dick stimulating her like never before, it wasn't long until the wife of Albus Potter reached her much anticipated orgasm.

"OH GOD," she cried, breaking the kiss with the older man and roughly gripped his hair as his last few thrusts pushed her over the edge. "Oh god oh god oh god, I'm cummMMMMING."

Harry looked down at where he and his daughter-in-law were joined and watched as Bianca squirted her juices all over his lap and the couch. He ceased his movement as he allowed Bianca a moment to catch her breath as remained on his lap, his cock still lodged inside her.

"Enjoy that did you," he asked cockily.

Bianca nodded, her eyes still somewhat glazed over from her earthshattering orgasm. "I don't think I've ever had an orgasm just from having a guy's cock in me," she admitted.

Harry merely smirked at her. "I hope you don't think this is over yet," he said, as Bianca seductively licked her lips.

"Mmmm, what else you got," challenged the young beauty.

Saying nothing, Harry's hands gripped her firm ass and stood up from the couch, his daughter-in-law wrapping her arms and legs around his body to aid her support. He then turned around and sat Bianca where he previously was on the couch, making sure his shaft never left the warmth of her cunt, before he moved his hands to her legs, where he unwrapped them from his waist and relocated them on his shoulders. When he began ploughing his son's wife again, she realised the benefits of this new position, as she could feel her lover's cock going deeper inside her than before.

"Oh gods," she cried as she writhed beneath Harry's momentum. "Your cock is going so deep, it feels so good! Don't stop, don't ever stop!"

"Fuck," grunted Harry, as he moved in arms to her sides to support himself. "What a whore my son married."

Bianca said nothing in response to her father-in-law calling her a whore, she merely moaned as his member continuously slid in and out of her sopping pussy. With Harry's cock going deeper than any had before, it wasn't long until Bianca achieved her second orgasm. "OHMYGOD," she screamed as the pleasure overtook her. "I'm coming again! I can't believe I'm actually coming agaiIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"I'm aim to please," her love groaned, as he quickly began approaching his own climax. "Fuck I'm about to cum as well."

"Mmmm, oh please, cum inside me," the young woman pleaded, still dominant by the orgasmic high. "I want to feel you seed shooting deep inside me."

The eroticism of hearing his son's wife calling for him to release his seed inside of her got to Harry, and after several more thrusts, he let out primal grunt as his pushed his hips forward as far as they would go, so as to get his member as deep inside her pussy as he could when his penis erupted and painted her insides white. This turn caused Bianca to moan loudly as she felt her father-in-laws seed shoot into the deepest part of her womanhood.

Once he had finished depositing his load into the young woman beneath him, Harry pulled himself out of her with a wet audial pop, witnessing a small amount of his semen slide out of her now gapping vagina. Standing upright, he looked down at his pretty daughter-in-law, admiring his handy work. Bianca was panting heavily, with a glazed expression over her face and her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Smiling gently at her, Harry sat back down on the couch and placed his arm around her, pulling her into him. Bianca responded by leaning into him as the couple bathed in their post-coitus glow.

"That was incredible," she said breathlessly as she nuzzled her father-in-laws muscular chest. "I've never came twice before, nor as hard."

Harry merely chuckled at Bianca's words. "Don't worry," he said, gently stroking her hair. "By the time Al gets back, I think we'll know each other _very_ well."

"How about we get to know each other a bit more right now," Bianca said with a cheeky grin.

Harry just smirked as he effortlessly picked Bianca up and carried her to the bedroom.


	7. AN Abandoned

Ok so some of you may have already come to this conclusion, but I will not be continuing this story. The reasons/excuses are the usual, simply can't find time or the motivation to write more of this story. Part of it is that I've become a bit obsessed with _Chuck_ and have been writing stories for that fandom but the other, and perhaps more significant, part is that I find it very difficult to find the motivation to continue a story which is essentially I bunch of one shots loosely joined together various subplots and no real ending in mind, and frankly its becoming a bit tedious. Really, writing this story has confirmed what I should have learnt from other abortive attempts at fanfic writing is that I really don't have the willpower or dedication to keep going with long multi-chapter stories.

I will however still keep writing fanfiction just that I'll be sticking to one shots and short multi chapter stories. I still have other _Chuck_ stuff in the works, and many ideas for _Harry Potter_ and _Naruto_. In fact most of the ideas for the chapters (Fleur as a secretary, Hermione having to 'work' off Ron's debt) in this story were original ideas for one shots, so I will eventually try to rewrite to chapters so they're stand-alone. Also if you have something you'd like to request then feel free, but I pretty much only write fics where Naruto, Harry or Chuck are the main characters, and the male part of the pairing (I'm fairly indifferent to pairings, although I primarily support Charah for Chuck, mostly Naruhina for Naruto and HHR or HPDG for Harry Potter).

I will be leaving this story up on FFnet until the admins decide to take it down, but i will also continuing posting my HP stuff on hpfanficarchive and will eventually starting putting everything else on adultfanfiction.

Thanks to everyone who left a review, either signed or anonymous, and I hope to see you all again reviewing future stories.


End file.
